L'autre frère
by choup37
Summary: Une courte scène se situant à la fin du 902 lors de la discussion entre Dean et Kevin. T pour vocabulaire rude (Dean étant Dean) et plongée dans des pensées plus que douloureuses.


_**Coucou tout le monde! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit ici, pas que les s7 et s8 ne m'aient pas plu (bien au contraire), mais l'inspiration ne m'est revenue qu'en ce début de saison 9! Ce moment entre Dean et Kevin m'a proprement bouleversée et il manquait à mes yeux un petit quelque chose final... que j'aurai tellement aimé voir.. alors je me venge lol, en m'efforçant de respecter les personnages :) C'est la première fois que j'emploie Kevin, j'espère ne pas l'avoir massacré, j'ose penser avoir assez bien compris le personnage. Je précise que j'ai écrit cet OS sans avoir encore vu le reste de la saison, alors ne me mordez pas si des choses changent après, et gaffe aux spoilers dans les reviews svp lol.**_

_**Dire que je voulais juste un peu de fluff et de douceur, et que ça a viré en introspection douloureuse... On ne change pas sa nature dit-on xD.**_

_**Hum, aussi, j'ai eu quelque difficultés à me décider sur le genre de l'OS: Hurt/comfort, angst ou simple drama? Si vous trouvez que je devrais changer, dites-moi, j'ai du mal à différencier les trois parfois!**_

* * *

_**L'autre frère**_

Les paroles de Dean résonnaient avec acuité dans l'esprit de Kevin alors que le jeune homme lui faisait face, ses doigts s'enfonçant avec force dans la poignée de son sac à dos pour tenter de contenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient le coin des yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Winchester laisse tomber ses barrières ainsi sans prévenir, et était encore moins préparé aux mots profonds de sincérité qu'il venait d'entendre. Le chasseur blond ne discutait jamais sentiments, c'était l'apanage de Sam, et quand il y était forcé, c'était toujours avec maladresse et une ironie désabusée, prix d'une vie brisée par les épreuves et horreurs vécues. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le plus âgé fuyait les conversations concernant ses émotions comme la peste, son jeune allié l'avait vite appris, bien souvent à la dure; et comme toute personne avec un minimum de sens de survie, il avait fini par abandonner la question.

Cependant, lors des rares fois où l'ainé des frères abandonnait son armure de dureté soigneusement construite et entretenue au fil des années afin de laisser réellement parler son cœur, il se révélait capable d'une empathie aussi forte que son cadet, et d'une sensibilité bien plus profonde qu'aucun étranger n'aurait pu croire au premier abord. Ces moments étaient aussi exceptionnels que les aurores boréales, mais lorsqu'ils survenaient, la violence des sentiments du guerrier submergeait ses interlocuteurs tel un retour de tsunami, et Kevin était en train d'en subir l'expérience. Les mots de Dean étaient simples et directs, ils venaient du plus profond de lui et c'était peut-être aussi ce qui bouleversait autant l'orphelin, tout autant que leur sens même. Oh, bien sûr, ce dernier se doutait qu'il avait de l'importance pour son interlocuteur: il se rappelait quand celui-ci avait viré mère poule pendant que le prophète traduisait avec acharnement la Tablette, et le soulagement évident sur son visage lors de leurs retrouvailles après que le prisonnier ait été sauvé par Metatron était réel. Mais malgré tout, l'ancien étudiant conservait ce goût amer dans sa bouche qu'il n'était qu'un être utile au duo, rien de plus. Un autre pion dans l'immense féroce partie d'échecs engagée entre les trois camps qu'étaient les Winchester, le Ciel et l'Enfer.

Alors, oui, entendre le blond au cœur de fer admettre tout haut qu'il le considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, au même titre que Sam ou Castiel, avait de quoi lui retourner les tripes et lui couper le souffle, remettant en question toutes ses résolutions de fuite. Crowley avait visé parfaitement juste quelques heures plus tôt en jouant sur sa peur de solitude, désormais encore plus justifiée par l'assassinat plus que probable de sa mère. La pensée revint le frapper une nouvelle fois en plein estomac, le meurtrissant autant que l'aurait fait une balle, et le jeune Asiatique eut bien du mal à ne pas vomir sous le poids de la douleur devenue de plus en plus insupportable au fil des jours que ce souvenir provoquait. Morte. Sa mère était morte, tout comme l'était Channing. Tous les siens étaient décédés, par sa faute. Il ne lui restait plus personne à laquelle s'accrocher, du moins c'est ce que le garçon pensait quelques instants auparavant. Lui qui était persuadé avoir tout perdu aurait-il trouvé une raison de rester dans cette demeure?

Ses yeux rouges de larmes vinrent croiser les pupilles étincelantes de tristesse de l'homme lui barrant le chemin. Leur vert d'ordinairement aussi clair que les feuilles des arbres en plein été avaient viré à une teinte plus terne, lui rappelant de manière frappante la mousse sombre sur les troncs durant l'automne. Toute joie semblait en avoir disparu alors qu'elles le fixaient, laissant transparaitre à la place la lassitude et le poids des combats qui habitaient leur propriétaire. Kevin fut saisi devant cette expression digne d'un soldat de retour de guerre. Dean avait seulement 36 ans, et pourtant il en semblait vingt de plus. Lui aussi, se rappela brusquement le prophète, avait vécu des deuils, trop de deuils. Il savait ce que c'était que de se faire arracher les êtres aimés sans pouvoir rien y faire, et de demeurer impuissant alors que les siens étaient massacrés devant ses yeux. L'ami de l'ange déchu ne connaissait par malheur que trop bien ce sentiment de culpabilité qui rongeait ceux demeurés en vie. Quand il lui avait dit comprendre sa colère et son envie de fuir, Kevin comprit soudainement qu'il était sincère, tout comme lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé que le plus jeune était un membre de sa famille. Le blond avait beaucoup de défauts, mais, se rappela son camarade d'armes forcé, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de lui dévoiler ses émotions si celles-ci n'avaient pas été authentiques.

Les larmes que le cadet du groupe tentait de retenir depuis de longues secondes parvinrent finalement à rompre les digues les contenant et il s'effondra sans prévenir contre le chasseur, de violents sanglots secouant son corps alors que ses mains venaient agripper sans réfléchir la chemise sous ses doigts. Dean se figea, son rythme cardiaque augmentant brusquement sous le toucher imprévu, avant qu'il ne vienne entourer doucement le fils de Mme Tran de ses bras, le serrant avec fermeté contre lui. Sa main droite vint se glisser à l'arrière de son crâne sans réfléchir, caressant gentiment ses boucles noires, alors qu'il posait son menton sur sa tête. Ce n'était pas réellement une surprise que le gosse craque; il s'y attendait depuis un certain temps déjà, et les derniers évènements avaient été la goutte de trop. La mort de sa petite amie sous ses yeux, celle de sa mère, les Leviathians, l'année passée à être torturé par Crowley puis à le fuir pour être repris, la pression même de sa nature de prophète... C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas pété une durite avant. _Il n'a pas mérité ça. _La rage qui couvait en lui devant tout ce que le benjamin avait enduré se ralluma brusquement, et un besoin violent de protéger celui qu'il considérait comme son autre petit frère se réveilla en lui. C'était le même sentiment qui l'habitait quand il regardait Sammy, ou quand il apercevait Charlie. Cette nécessité d'être assuré que sa famille irait bien. Que personne ne leur ferait de mal. Il savait que c'était un vœu pieux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se battre pour le rendre effectif. Il avait trop perdu. Trop souffert. Peu importait que ceux qu'il aimait ne soient pas toujours de son sang. La famille ne s'arrêtait pas qu'au sang, c'était au moins une chose dont le combattant était certain au milieu de tout ce merdier monstre qu'était sa vie. Elle se constituait de tous les êtres qui avaient combattu à ses côtés, tous ceux qui avaient un jour illuminé son cœur par leur présence et allégé une part de sa souffrance.

Mais comme aimaient à le répéter les saloperies aux yeux noirs, approchez-vous des Winchester, et vous êtes condamnés. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Dean alors qu'il fermait les yeux, une série de flashs traversant son esprit. Adam, Hellen, Jo, Ash, Benny.. Ils étaient tous partis.. Sans même parler de ses parents et de Bobby... Sa prise sur Kevin se renforça instinctivement, comme pour l'empêcher de disparaitre lui aussi à son tour, ses paupières se pressant plus fortement pour lutter contre ses propres larmes. Il avait échoué tellement de fois... Incapable d'empêcher Sam de sombrer dans le sang de démon ou de comprendre que Castiel, son cher frère d'armes, avait besoin de lui... Et aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus qu'eux quatre, survivants plus ou moins entiers de cette abomination qu'était la réalité de la chasse. Dean ne permettrait pas à Kevin de quitter le bunker; il refusait de le retrouver lui aussi allongé sur le sol, son cadavre traversé d'une lame et les yeux vides emplis d'effroi fixés sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus voir. Le gosse était sous sa responsabilité, et il était hors de question que quelque chose lui arrive. Mme Tran leur avait fait confiance, aucun d'eux n'avait le droit de trahir cette dernière. Mais ce devoir était aussi mêlé à l'affection ressentie pour le garçon: malgré la terreur que ce fait lui inspirait et sa peur de s'attacher, le fils de John avait appris à l'aimer comme un petit frère; un petit frère perdu, en quête de repères et d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, que Dean avait instinctivement pris sous son aile.

**__****"Tu es de la famille."**

**__****"Parce que toi, moi, Sam et Cass, on est tout ce qu'on a."**

Une famille. Pas de sang, mais de cœur. Unie par les combats et les victoires, les blessures et les pertes, les nuits passées ensembles à mettre au point des plans d'action ou à veiller sur l'un de leur membre blessé ou malade. Totalement dysfonctionnelle, mais davantage liée que des parents de sang ne le seraient jamais. Rien ne changerait cela, et surement pas cette pute d'Abaddon ou l'autre enculé de roi secrétaire. Bientôt, Cas frapperait à la porte du bunker, il n'en avait aucun doute, et tous lui feraient fête, trop heureux de le savoir en vie malgré la perte de sa grâce. Dean ronchonnerait pour la forme sur sa cravate chiffonnée ou le bazar que devrait encore constituer sa coupe de cheveux, mais il ne se gênerait pas pour lui offrir la plus belle étreinte qu'il lui aurait jamais donnée en huit ans, balançant par la fenêtre son espace personnel, et son meilleur ami, espérait l'humain, comprendrait que ses erreurs étaient oubliées, et qu'en retour lui-même lui demandait silencieusement de lui pardonner ses propres fautes.

Sentant l'étreinte autour de lui s'amenuiser légèrement, le protégé de l'ange -rien à faire que celui-ci n'ait plus ses ailes, il n'en demeurait pas moins un ange dans son essence et son cœur- baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que les pleurs du petit avaient finalement diminué. Il profita de l'opportunité pour venir saisir discrètement son sac et le guider vers sa chambre, le soutenant sur le chemin avant de le faire se coucher. Le plus âgé demeura de longs instants dans la chambre, observant le visage déformé par la douleur de l'orphelin. Si un observateur invisible avait été présent dans la pièce en cet instant, il aurait pu alors contempler le spectacle incroyable de Dean Winchester, ancien Élu autant craint par le Ciel que le Bas-monde, se pencher pour venir instinctivement remonter les couvertures et ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit fauve asiatique, comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois avec Sammy, un léger sourire empli de fierté et de tendresse éclairant fugacement ses lèvres.

* * *

******FIN**

* * *

******Valaaaaaaaaaa!**

******Alors votre avis, je les ai pas trop massacrés? Je sais que la fin peut surprendre vu le caractère peu tendre en apparence de notre chasseur, mais pour moi, le cœur de Dean est aussi grand que l'Himalaya quand il décide de l'ouvrir.. Il a juste trop souffert et ne sait pas le montrer... mais cela ne l'empêche pas de ressentir mon bébé.. snif. Et puis je voulais finir sur une note plus légère. Nah *tape du pied et croise les bras* **


End file.
